


Make him happy

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asshole Dean, Bottom Sam, Dubious Consent, First Time, Insecure Sam, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Top Dean, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Sam loves Dean, he does. He's just not ready to have sex yet. But losing Dean seems worst than losing himself.





	Make him happy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : pushy boyfriend trope Dean begging and pleading and coaxing Sam into letting Dean fuck him
> 
> Beta by @debivc78

"Come on, Sammy" Dean says, his hand traveling slowly from Sam knee to his thigh. Sam pushes him away, as he did the three other times Dean did this, but it doesn’t seem to stop his boyfriend.

"I said no, Dean. I don’t want to"

"Why? I’m your boyfriend. This is what couples do. This is what people who are in love do" Dean looks at Sam, biting his lip, talking slowly, his voice shaking with doubt  "Unless… Unless you don’t love me"

"Of course I do!" Sam says, taking Dean hands in his, guilt rising inside him. He loves Dean, he does, but he’s not ready for sex. Not yet. Maybe he could blow him? That would probably be enough, right? "I could suck you, if you want?" He says, giving his boyfriend a tiny smile

"You know what ? Forget about it" Dean sighs, letting go of Sam hands before focusing on his phone.

Sam can’t help but feel even more guilty. Dean is right, they’ve been together for a long time now, and they should have had sex. Maybe all he needs is a little push? He doesn’t know anymore. Maybe he should wait till tomorrow before making any decisions.

"Gotta go" Dean says, taking his jacket and walking toward the door without even kissing Sam.

"What ? Where ? We were supposed to study"

"Yeah but Naomi is having a party and she invited me"

Sam heart tightens at the mention of Naomi’s name. She’s Dean's ex-girlfriend, and it’s more than clear that she wants them back together. Every time they are together, even when Sam is right there, she’ll touch Dean, rubbing herself against him and making sure to sit as close as possible. Dean usually pushes her away, but lately, they’ve been closer, and Sam knows that unlike him, she doesn’t mind having sex.

"Please Dean, stay with me" He begs, pushing his notebook away. He can already feel tears forming in his eyes and he wants to throw himself at Dean feet.

"Sam, I… I’m too old for blowjobs and handjobs, alright? I have needs. Real, needs. And I get that you don’t want to. But I think… I think maybe we should stop seeing each other. Obviously, 4 years is a too big difference for us"

"No… " Sam whispers, tears running down his face. Dean can’t leave him, he can’t. He loves him, so much, he can’t lose him. "I will… We can do it "

"Do what?" Dean raises his eyebrows, obviously interested

"Sex. We can have sex" The words leave his mouth without him even thinking about it, but it’s too late to change his mind now.

"Are you sure?" Dean looks concerned, he does, or maybe it’s just what Sam wants to see. He’s not sure anymore.

"Yes"

Dean smiles before walking towards the bed, kissing Sam as hard as he can before pushing him gently on the bed.

"You’re gonna love it, I promise !"

Sam isn’t sure of that, because all he wants to do is push Dean away, stop the whole thing and disappear. But he doesn’t.

When it’s over, Dean falls asleep immediately, a satisfied smile on his face as he hugs Sam from behind. Sam can’t sleep, not when hot tears are running on his face, shame and disgust growing inside of him. He feels dirty and stupid. Ashamed.

But at least, Dean is here, and he won’t leave him now. Who cares if he can’t look at himself in the mirror anymore ?


End file.
